Shell Shock
TK dies. TK arrested. Boltus destroyed. |reward = |todo = Pre-Mission: Steal the ammo truck. Deliver the truck to Ray's Autos at La Guardia. Watch out for the cops. Intra-Mission: Get the pickup to Ray's Autos at La Guardia. Lose the tail! |unlocks = Bishop |unlockedby = Guardian Angel |alongside = Riding Shotgun Gate Crasher Gauntlet }} Shell Shock is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Bishop has a shipment of ammunition at LaGuardia Airport. Ray creates a plan for TK to steal the shipment loaded on a red pickup truck inside the warehouse, but the warehouse is ambushed and TK must escape and deliver the load to Ray's Autos. After the mission, Bishop calls TK, telling him "let's sort this out for real", asking him to meet him at his place and have a one-on-one fight. TK states he'd kill him, but Bishop "will see". Objectives : Get the pickup to Ray's Autos at La Guardia. [Back to top] *Once the mission has started, numerous ambush cars arrive, blocking the entrance to the warehouse, as well as several large trucks. The player then gains control, and almost immediately enemies begin to fire at the player inside the Boltus. The player must avoid several RPG's that are fired both inside and outside the warehouse. The player has to escape the complex, using the jump at the east of the parking lot, passing the containers. A large ramp leads out to the small airport approach road. : Lose the tail! [Back to top] *Once out of the area, remaining enemies as well as more pursuers will spawn and chase the player. They must be lost before reaching the garage. :Along the way, under the bridge leading towards Ray's Autos, a roadblock of four cars and numerous armed bodyguards spawns, and the player must use the car to ram through. They should then drive to the marker at Ray's Autos. Pre-Mission Instructions #Steal the ammo truck. #Deliver the truck to Ray's Autos at La Guardia. #Watch out for the cops. Gallery Gallery= ShellShock-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. ShellShock-DPL-CarsArriving.png|The ambush cars arriving. ShellShock-DPL-SaxonArriving.png|The Saxon roadblock trucks arriving. ShellShock-DPL-Ambushed.png|The warehouse ambushed. ShellShock-DPL-GetThePickupToRay'sAutosAtLaGuardia.png|Get the pickup to Ray's Autos at La Guardia. ShellShock-DPL-ShootingAttackers.png|Shooting the attackers. ShellShock-DPL-Escaping.png|Escaping the warehouse. ShellShock-DPL-Jump.png|Jumping out of the warehouse complex. ShellShock-DPL-LoseTheTail!.png|Lose the tail! ShellShock-DPL-TailingCars.png|The tailing cars. ShellShock-DPL-KillingAttackers.png|Killing the pursuers. ShellShock-DPL-DropOffLocationMap.png|Drop off location on the map. ShellShock-DPL-RoadBlock.png|Roadblock near Ray's Autos. ShellShock-DPL-Ray'sAutos.png|Arriving at Ray's Autos. ShellShock-DPL-RayTalking.png|Ray talking about the ammo load on the truck. ShellShock-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. Pickup delivered. |-| Videos= ShellShock-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Job lowdown. Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 24 - Shell Shock (HD)|Walkthrough. Transcript Trivia *The Boltus used during the mission is significantly more durable than it behaves in regular gameplay. It can take up to two RPG rockets before it bursts into flames, whereas in normal gameplay, like any other vehicle, it will explode on impact of a single explosion. This is likely done for gameplay balances; the mission is significantly difficult in that an RPG is fired almost instantly after gaining control over the player, this making it difficult to avoid rockets. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions